This Calls for a Celebration!
by AdvanceShipping100
Summary: Ash won the Kalos League, and is throwing a party with all of his old friends coming to celebrate with him. See what's happened to Ash's friends since he's last seen them and how some of their lives have changed, as well as Ash's might too. One-shot. Rated T for mild language and because I'm paranoid. {UN2} -2
1. The Party

**Me:** A one-shot. Ash has just won the Kalos League, and he and all of his friends over the years are coming to Kalos to celebrate his achievement! I'm also gonna note that everyone in this fanfic is wearing what they appear to be wearing in the picture for this story. Anyways, here we go!

 **Normal POV**

After Ash's incredible victory in the Kalos league, he invited all of his former travelling companions to the Kalos region for a celebration. Everybody was showing up, from Misty to Cilan. The party was only happening in a couple hours…

 **Ash's POV**

I couldn't believe that I'd won the Kalos League! It took 5 long years to finally win a major league, but I finally did it! And all of my friends from my journeys are coming for a celebration party! It was gonna be so much fun. But there was someone who I had my mind on and of course that was none other than the super star coordinator May. We had a spark that was there for a short while, but it faded because of distance. I wanted to bring it back at this party.

I hadn't talked to her in a couple months. After the Unova league, she called me and cheered me up after my loss. She's the only one who tried to stay in contact with me over the years, and even though she probably had a very busy schedule. After winning the Johto, and Hoenn grand festivals, she became a superstar, and she was so caring to stay in touch with me, and… I fell in love with her. Her laugh, her smile, her personality, her looks… everything about her was so perfect. I was gonna confess to her at the party, but I feared rejection and awkwardness.

"Well Ash, it's time to go!" Serena shouted upstairs to me. "Coming!" I shouted back. I ran downstairs to go join them. "Well I can't wait to meet some of your friends from all your travels" Clemont said. "Yeah and I can't wait to see them all!" I exclaimed. I was excited to see all of my friends, especially May…

We went to the party room, where everything was set up already. It took less than 5 minutes for Iris, Cilan and Dawn to get here. "Hi guys!" I exclaimed. "Ash!" Dawn ran up to me and squeezed me tighter than my mom ever could. "D-Dawn… L-let go…" I barely managed. "Oh… sorry…" Dawn apologized. Right then and there, I noticed that Iris and Cilan held each other's hands. "Whoa, what's this about?" I asked playfully. "Oh… well Cilan and I are kind of a thing…" Iris said. "Well isn't that adorable?" I said. Just as I said that, Misty, Brock, and Tracey walked into the party room.

"Misty, Brock, Tracey!" I greeted them. "Ash it's been too long!" Misty said as she went to hug me. I saw Tracey shoot me a glare. Pretty sure he had a thing for Misty. "It's been since Hoenn! That makes it what? Almost 4 years? Wow!" I answered her. "Brock, and Tracey, how have you been?" I asked them. "Well… Misty and I have been together for two years now" Tracey said. "And Brock? Anyone special in your life?" I asked him. "Actually Ash, do you remember Pike Queen Lucy? Well we're engaged!" Brock told me. "You mean that woman who wore a Seviper outfit who I beat at the battle frontier?" I asked him. "Yeah, that's her" he said.

We talked a ton for about an hour with Iris and Cilan, and Misty and Tracey dancing to the radio a bit. Dawn and Serena got along really well. Come to think of it, they have too much in common. After about 20 minutes of the party so far, May and Max finally got here. "Sorry guys, am I late?" May said, making a typical May entrance. The first thing she did was she ran up to me and gave me a massive hug. "Ash, how long's it been since we've seen each other in person like 3 years?" May asked me. "Seems right, so you won the Hoenn grand festival! Wow, well isn't somebody famous!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, Dawn and I actually competed in the semi-finals!" May cheered. "Yeah and you creamed me…" Dawn moped. "I guess that settles the score from the Wallace Cup. Anyway, Ash congrats on winning the Kalos League! I knew you had it in you!" May cheered, giving me yet another hug. "Well, it had to happen sometime…" I told her.

 **Iris's POV**

After becoming the Champion of the Unova region, Cilan re-entered my life and we became an item after a bit of time. Right not, we were dancing on the dance floor in a party room to a slow song. "Iris? I've been thinking, and… I'm going to quit my job as a gym leader" Cilan told me. Wait what? Why was he gonna quit his job? "Why Cilan? You love battling so why quit?" I asked him.

"Well, you live in Opelucid City now, and constantly taking a train up there every weekend just to see you is starting to get expensive. I'll open my own restaurant up in Opelucid City. Not only is it a new start, but also…" he paused. He gave me a light kiss on the lips and said, "I get to stay with all the time! Iris, you've brought back the joy in life I've missed for so long now. After Ash came to Kalos, I never really felt the same. When you became champion and we re-connected, that joy came back, and I never want to lose that" Cilan whispered.

"Oh Cilan…" I said. "But I don't want to hold you back from what you hold most important in life". "But Iris… YOU are what's most important in my life…" he whispered. I pulled him in and gave him a kiss. The most romantic one we've had since we first became an item.

 **Tracey's POV**

I've been working as Professor Oak's assistant for almost 5 years now. I need to do something else. "Misty?" I asked her. "Yeah Trace?" she asked me in a playful way. "I've been working for the Professor for too long now. I want to leave Pallet Town and make my art career blow up" I told her. "Well that makes sense. You've always been quite the artist, so it doesn't surprise me too much" Misty replied. "But, if I want the absolute best opportunity, I'll have to leave the Kanto region and go to Unova. They immerse themselves in the arts, and if I want to have a shot at becoming big, then I need to be in Unova for art conventions that no other region can offer me" I explained.

"But Tracey, if you leave, then we have to cancel all of our plans. I thought you said you could do art shows in Cerulean City" she said. "I can. But they're small and give me little chance on getting up there. But a ton of the world's greatest artists went through Unova's art show loop. I need to try and make myself a legacy, and the only way I can do that is by going to Unova…" I said.

"But… Tracey… then…" Misty paused and started to cry. "I don't know. I want to come with you. But if I leave the gym to my sisters, they'll be losing gym badges faster than they can stock them" she told me. "Misty, the art show circuit lasts only 5 months, and it starts in 2 weeks. After those 5 months, I'll come to Cerulean. I swear on my life I will Misty" I tried to convince her.

She hugged me softly, and we walked off of the dance floor. We sat down at one of the couches in the room, and decided to talk this through. "So… will we have to keep up this long distance calling? Tracey before this I hadn't seen you in person for 4 months! I don't know if I can keep this up" Misty cried. She started sobbing. "All I want is to have a normal relationship. All I want is to be loved" she sobbed. "Misty… I didn't know that's how you felt…" I told her. "How the hell did you not know? I've felt like this for almost a year! I've felt different and in a bad way" Misty moped, "and it wasn't your fault, it was nobody's. Life just sucked. From the robbery of the gym, to my sisters, life isn't exactly a walk in the park…".

I felt bad Misty felt that way, and it made me feel like an inconsiderate piece of crap. "Misty… come with me. If your life isn't going well, then I see no point in you staying. We can go to Unova together!" I told her. "If your sisters are horrible to you, then leave the gym to them so they can deal with it! Besides, you work too hard. You could use a break" I told her. "You know what? I will go with you. My sisters need to suffer, and leaving is the perfect way to do it!" Misty echoed. I was glad to see her back to her normal self.

 **Ash's POV**

May dragged me off to an area no one else was. She said she wanted to talk to me about something important.

"Ash? I just wanted to tell you that… I miss all the travels we used to have back when we were kids. I missed those days. But when I walked through that door and saw you in person, those memories came flowing back into my mind. Sure, I've become a world renown coordinator, but it doesn't feel the same when I have no one to share it with. When I won a contest back then, you always made me feel like a superstar. I remember when we had a thing when we were younger, but when those memories came back into my head, I realized something" she paused. She pulled me closer and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm in love with you. I used to think it was a crush, but even though you weren't with me, you were the reason I worked so hard. I wanted you to be proud of me, and think I was a great person" May told me.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. May was in love with me!? YES! "May… I already think you're a great person. I know how smart, funny, and not to mention full of personality you are. Whenever you smile, I feel happy too" I told her. I kissed her. She looked surprised when I did this, and I pulled back. "I've loved you since the Wallace Cup" I told her. "I loved you since I first saw you…" she replied.

"Hey!" I heard a girl's voice. "What are you doing!?" I turned around and saw Serena, and she looked PISSED. "What are we… doing?" May questioned what they were doing. "Trying to take my Ash away from me are you May?" Serena told her. Wait a minute, I wasn't "her Ash", I belonged to no one. "Ash doesn't belong to anyone Serena. He has his right to choose who he wants to be with" May told her. "But I've known him longer! Ash and I are destined to be together! We met when we were kids, and we travelled together too! I've known him longer than anyone here!" Serena yelled at May.

Pretty soon after that, everyone went to where Serena and May were arguing. "What's going on?" Dawn asked. "I'm pretty sure that my sister and Serena are having a cat fight over Ash" Max made a smart mouth remark. "Enough!" I shouted. "Serena, I love May and there's nothing that can change that. I'm sorry Serena…" I said reassuring her. Serena ran out the door, and Clemont ran to comfort her.

 **Serena's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I'd made a fool of myself infront of everyone. I ran out of the room. Clemont came out of the room too. "It's okay Serena" he tried to comfort me. "No it's not! I wasted almost a full year trying to get him to see me as more than a friend! Now all of that effort was for nothing…" I began to cry. "Serena… think of all the other amazing things you've done. You're in the master class, you've raised 3 amazing Pokemon, and you've earned Palermo's interest in you, which is huge! Serena, what I'm trying to say is that you've done so much more than just try to get with Ash. You're a smart, beautiful, and talented person who shouldn't be wounded by another girl taking your crush" Clemont told me.

He was right. I was so much more than this. I had accomplished so much on my journey, that I didn't need to get upset over this. "Thank you Clemont…" I said as I hugged him. Sometimes, a little pep talk is all you need. "I'll go back inside now" I told him. "So will I then" Clemont replied. We went back into the party and everyone turned to us. "Ash, May, I'm sorry about reacting the way that I did. I should've never done that. But I've realized something too. I've loved Ash ever since I first met him. He found love with someone who makes him happy. I couldn't tear him from happiness. I love him too much for that…" I said. People started clapping, and cheering. Ash walked up to me and said, "That was beautiful Serena. Thank you".

"To Ash and his achievements!" Brock finally spoke up. "To Ash and his achievements!" everyone cheered. As everyone did a round of cheers, Ash pulled May into the center of the circle and kissed her. Once I looked past all my jealousy, I felt happy for him. Tonight's party was a ton of fun.

 **Me:** Just something I wrote. When you've written a ton and focused all your writing on one series, you sometimes want to do something different. That's what this is. It's a party that kinda popped into my head. Anyways, I'm out so see ya later. Peace.


	2. Epilogue

**Me:** The Epilogue to "This Calls for a Celebration!". Everything that happens over the course of this epilogue chapter is a few months after the party. Hope you enjoy!

 **6 Months Later**

 **May's POV**

We were standing on the front porch on a winter morning, overlooking the peaceful Pallet Town. It was freezing, so we wrapped ourselves in a blanket to keep us warm. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked my Ashy. "Well, I have something special for you tonight, so in the meantime, we could go to the grocery store for my mom. We both know she has the flu" Ash reminded me. "Well, okay. Let's go then!" I shouted.

 **Misty's POV**

We got back from the art show circuit in the Unova region. Not only did Tracey already become well known throughout Unova, but I also caught some new Water type Pokemon for my gym. Jellicent (female) and Basculin (blue) would be really good mix ups from my normal style of battle.

"The plane from Humilau City to Cerulean City will be boarding shortly. Everyone on this flight please gather your things to prepare for boarding" the loudspeaker boomed. "Well Tracey, we can finally be a real couple!" I said as I hugged him. "I'm gonna love life. But I can't wait to see how your sisters kept up the gym" Tracey answered. "Me too! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" I exclaimed. I couldn't wait to see their faces, and their reaction to me finally coming back to Kanto.

Soon enough, the plane started boarding. "It'll be a 14 hour flight to Cerulean City, so we've prepared meals, and everything on the plane. Have a nice flight on Paradise Airlines" the loudspeaker echoed.

 **Cilan's POV**

Iris had to go to a meeting of the champions in the Hoenn region, so I was stuck here in Opelucid City to tend to my restaurant. It was an instant success. I had opened up shops in Opelucid City, Nimbasa City's Join Avenue. I even opened one up in Laverre City, and another in Mauville City. My restaurant, Cilan's Place, really hit it off with people and I succeeded.

I was taking a day off from being the owner of the chain, and was reading a book when I got a call. "Hello?" I asked them. "Cilan, we need you to come back to the gym!" Chili shouted at me. "Why?" I asked them. "Do you remember Morana, that Ice type user. She's back, and demands a 2 on 2 battle with you!" Cress told me. "Well, why should I go back to the gym? If she wants to battle, she can come up here" I told them. "Fine Cilan. I will go up to Opelucid City and battle you if I must. But just know that you won't win this time. The Striaton gym is mine" Morana cackled.

They hung up. Morana was on her way up here and she wanted to best me in battle and try to take over the Striaton gym. I needed to think on this.

 **Misty's POV**

After 14 hours of a luxury flight, we landed in Cerulean City. "Alright folks, we've landed in Cerulean City, our next flight will be taking our next flight to Lumiose City which will be 12 hours long. Thank you and have a great day" the loudspeaker finished. After we struggled our way out of the airplane, we got into the airport. We went to get our bags, and left.

"So Tracey, it's only 7AM. What should we do?" I asked him. "Well, let's go back to the gym first, get your sister's reactions" he told me. We took a cab and headed over the gym. We walked inside and it was a MESS. The walls were a mess, the pool water was turning brown, and when I went to go to the stocks, there weren't any badges left. Come to think of it, the gym said it was closed on Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. "Wow… they haven't kept up the gym… what else is new?" I said trying to not feel bad for all of my Pokemon. I went back to where they should be, and they were just talking to people on the phone.

They turned their heads and saw me. "Misty!" Daisy said as she smacked me twice. "How DARE you leave us!?". "Well, you've all been so horrible to me all my life, and I think you deserved a bit of payback. But really, you close the gym 4 times a day, and you haven't CLEANED IT!?" I yelled back at them. I poured my heart and soul into this gym for almost 4 years! You all threw that down the Arceus damn garbage in just 5 months! I'm the one to blame!? I told you I was leaving and you were OKAY with it! This is YOUR fault! Because all you do is try to look pretty, you forget about taking care of the Pokemon! Look at them! Do they LOOK happy in the disgusting water out there? No! Get it through your thick, retarded heads. You. Are. LAZY!" I yelled at them.

"Now clean up this gym for all the neglection you've given it over the past few months, or I swear to Arceus I will have my Gyarados Hyper Beam you into oblivion…" I threatened them. I walked them outside and to show them I was serious, I brought out my Gyarados and told her, "Now Gyarados, if they slack off while cleaning up this gym, I want you to Hyper Beam them as hard as you can". "Rados!" she nodded, showing me she knew what to do.

After a few hours, the place was sparkling clean, and we had new, fresh water. "Now, change the sign outside there. You can do your little modeling shows on weekends ONLY" I told them. I put out a new sign saying " The Cerulean gym is closed on weekends". "Now, why do we not have any badges back here?" I asked them. "B-Because… we keep losing" Daisy managed. "And how do you lose so much?" I asked them. "W-we hand them out…" Lily whined.

"You WHAT!? I thought I told you to stop doing that!" I yelled at them. "A-are Pokemon got hurt so fast…" Violet said. "You need to train your Pokemon! Just because you're a model doesn't get you an easy pass through life! Sometimes, when someone needs a little help, you can pitch in. You could've just hired someone to clean the gym if you needed to!" I shouted.

I made them fix all of their issues on that day. They kept their Pokemon for water ballet, and rarely used them in battle ever again. I had complete control over the Cerulean gym. Soon after I took back the throne, the Cerulean gym was known as the hardest gym to beat in Kanto. And I was proud.

 **Cilan's POV**

Only the next morning did I hear a knock on my door. I opened the door, and Morana was there. "So, are you ready for our battle Cilan?" she asked me. "Sure am. Sorry Morana, but I'm not a gym leader at the Striaton gym anymore" I told her. "I'm not here to take the gym. I've lost interest in that. No, I just want a rematch. I went into intense training considering the words you said during that battle we had back on Paladin Island 20 months ago. I don't want anything from you. No consequences of winning or losing. I just want to battle. It's rare, very rare when someone beats me. Especially with a type disadvantage" Morana told me. "Okay, we have a battlefield in the backyard. Follow me" I told her.

We walked through the house and into the backyard. "You've got a nice little home. Say, aren't you dating the champion?" Morana asked me. That brat with the Axew who was cheering you on that day. Now, she's the champion, and she's your girlfriend. Am I right?" she asked me. "Spot on…" I answered. We walked to either side of the battlefield and pulled out two Pokeballs. "This will be a 2 on 2 battle between Cilan and Morana!" I said in the third person. "Whoever's Pokemon successfully defeats the other will be declared the winner! Battle begin!".

Cilan: Go Crustle!  
Morana: Froslass come on out and use Ice Beam!  
Cilan: Crustle use Rock Slide!

Rock Slide ended up stopping the Ice Beam from hitting Crustle, but Froslass didn't take much damage either.

Morana: Froslass, use Psychic and throw those big rocks right back at Crustle!  
Cilan: What? Crustle use Protect!

Crustle protected itself from damage. I knew how to play a battle safely.

Cilan: Rock Wrecker let's go!  
Morana: Shadow Ball Froslass!

The massive boulder and the huge ball of shadow collided and made a huge, pink explosion. It knocked out both Pokemon. "Both Crustle, and Froslass are unable to battle, so the this round is a tie!" I said. "Alright Froslass, you did well. Return" she said. I was quite off guard she was being sympathetic to her Pokemon. She'd changed her attitude towards them and must have seen them as friends. I was happy to see that.

Morana: Abomasnow let's settle the score!  
Cilan: Simisage, let's go!

"A Simisage? That means Pansage evolved right? Impressive" Morana said. "Just because my restaurant makes me busy, I still have a bit of time to train" I told her.

Morana: Use Wood Hammer!  
Cilan: Grass Knot Simisage!

As Abomasnow used Wood Hammer, Simisage used Grass to Knot Abomasnow. It kept it in place and it tripped as it tried to run. "It's evaluation time!" I said. "Abomasnow is an Ice type. Sure, it's an Ice type which leaves me at a disadvantage, but Abomasnow uses Physical attacks, such as Wood Hammer and Ice Shard. Which means, if Abomasnow uses many charging moves, Simisage can quickly find ways to stop them from hitting!".

Morana: Enough of this! Use Ice Punch!  
Cilan: I don't think so! Use Low Sweep!

Abomasnow is a huge Pokemon, and being tripped by a Low Sweep deals a ton of damage, not to mention Abomasnow is weak to fighting type moves. Abomasnow fell to the ground. Knocked out. "Abomasnow is unable to battle, Simisage is the winner, which means I win!" I cheered.

"Hmph. You've peaked my interest Cilan. Only one person had beaten me twice, and that's Roark, from when I was just a little girl, making my way through Sinnoh. Even Cynthia I took down on my first try. But you Cilan, I'm going back into training. You're surprisingly powerful for a mere gym leader" Morana said as she left. I beat her, and she wasn't gonna be coming back to battle me for a while.

 **May's POV**

After we went through Mrs. Kethcum's LONG list of groceries, we stayed home for a few hours, then Ash took me to Pallet Town's finest place to eat. "Alright, I'm Joshua and I'll be serving you today. Can I get you something to drink?" Joshua asked me. "I'll have a Watermelon Lemonade with Kiwi" I told him. "I'll just have a water" Ash told him. "Okay, I'll be right out with those drinks" he said as he walked away. Right after that, in less than 45 seconds, he came back with our drinks.

"Well that was fast" I said to myself. "So what could I get you to eat?" Joshua asked. "I'll get the meal sized Toro Beef, with a bit of char please" Ash said. Still I was surprised how polite and distinct he was. Even after living with him for almost 6 months. "I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich" May told him. Before Joshua left, Ash shook his hand and whispered something into his ear. Joshua nodded and walked away. "What was that about?" I asked Ash. "You'll see my love" Ash answered.

After about 20 minutes of talking about our careers, our Pokemon, and the future, the food had arrived. "Alright, here's the grilled chicken sandwich, and the meal sized Toro Beef. Could I get you something else?" Joshua asked us. "Well, I'd like to order us a dessert in advance. Could we get a Chocolate Cake?" Ash asked. He then whispered something into Joshua's ear once more, then Joshua nodded and left. "Seriously what is going on?" I asked, kind of frustrated that no one was telling me anything. We ate our food, and wow! "This sandwich is amazing!" I exclaimed. "So's my stuff!" Ash said, sounding more like his old self.

Right as we finished the main course, dessert came. "Alright guys one chocolate cake. Here you go!" Joshua said, giving us the cake. "Wow, I'm so full! I can't eat another bite…" Ash said. It wasn't like Ash to be so full so quickly. But more for me I guess, I started digging into the cake. It was really good. After I made it to the very back of the cake, I noticed something hard was in my mouth. I spit it out. "Hey what in the wo-" I stopped as I realized what it was. Luckily, the ring was in plastic, so it was clean. "May… I've loved you for so long now. I can't get you out of my head. Your smile, your laugh, your personality, your beauty… it's all so perfect. May… I love you… Will you make me happy like no one ever was and marry me?" Ash asked me.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. He was proposing to me. It made sense now. The dinner, the whispering, the handshake. It all made perfect sense. "Oh my Arceus yes! I'll marry you!" I shrieked as I ran to kiss Ash with all of my might. "Woohoo!", "Congratulations!", "Aww" were many of the things we heard around us, as people all over the restaurant clapped and cheered for me and and my new fiancé. Ash and I left the restaurant and went back to the Ketchum residence. "Ash… you've made me feel like I'm on top of the world… I love you with all my heart" I said as I pecked him on the lips. "I love you May, more than anything…" Ash finished.

 **Me:** Well that's where they are now. Anyways, stay tuned to Pokemon: Max and Bonnie's Kalos Adventure! Alright, that's all for this story! Peace.


End file.
